Kid Temper Tantrum and Marshall Applewhite on Dr. Phil
This is in continuation of Kid Temper Tantrum VS Marshall Applewhite Dr. Phil: Welcome to the Dr. Phil show! My name is Phil McGraw, and I will be helping people with serious issues come together. In the episode, we will be talking about a crazy incident that happened at the Heaven's Gate headquarters in Rancho Santa Fe, California. Here, Leland and Marshall Applewhite both fought a battle that will devastate the community. Now Leland, tell me what was your original plan? Leland: Well it defiantly wasn't about assassinating Marshall! Me, dad, and Lil Uzi Vert were trying to persuade the people to change for the better because aliens and UFOs are fiction! I bet these people watch E.T. on the regular and think the movie was real! I'm telling you Marshall, you people are insane! You even tried to get people to kill themselves for what? To move to a non-existent planet? I don't think so! Dr. Phil: Okay. Now Marshall, what do you gotta say about that? Marshall: I find Leland's view of my group very offensive and disrespectful. First off, the First Amendment states that people are entitled to the Freedom of Religion. This means that me and my followers have a right to believe what we believe in. Leland: But the law states that killing people for religious purposes are illegal! Marshall: Shut up! Anyway, aliens DO exist! Why did you think that chrome alien came to invade the Earth? Leland: FYI, his name is Howard. And it's a MEME. It was meant as a joke! Marshall: Joke my a**! It was way too real to be fake! And Planet 7yg6be23A does exist! The mainstream media is brainwashing you with propaganda to make you believe otherwise! Leland: WELL AT LEAST THEY DON'T ENCOURAGE PEOPLE TO SHOOT UP SCHOOLS!!! Dr. Phil: Quiet! Now, I believe that your relationship needs lots of work. Marshall: And how can we improve? We'll never improve! Dr. Phil: I know! The scene cuts to a desert in Arizona. Here, the 2 are in a car with supplies, food, and water Leland: This is stupid! Why did Dr. Phil make us do this? Marshall: I don't blame you, and I'm paranoid that Howard is gonna kill me! Leland: HE'S NOT REAL!!! Marshall: Whatever! What's the nearest town? Leland: Google Maps says that the nearest town is Wikieup, which is only 2 miles from here. Marshall: Well lets go! The car drives to the town. Dr. Phil sees them at a gas station and confronts the 2 when he reaches the car Dr. Phil: You idiots! How did you find me? Leland: Google Maps. Dr. Phil: This is a disaster... I was gonna have you 2 be in the desert for a week and force you two to get along! Marshall: THAT WAS YOUR PLAN?!?! Dr. Phil: Yeah! So now I gotta move to Plan B! Have you 2 do fun activities! Leland: Are you serious? That's not gonna do s***! Marshall: I'm gonna vomit by every second of it! A compilation shows the 2 assaulting and harassing Mt. Rainier in Washington, beating up terrorists in Syria, fingering David Hogg and Emma Gonzalez at their wedding, and blasting SAD! while driving through the streets of Miami Marshall: Man we had so much fun doing this! And we've gotten along! Leland: Yeah! It was so much fun, that I actually cried that our fun memories ended! Dr. Phil: FUN MEMORIES?!?! YOU GUYS WERE CAUSING HAVOC IN WASHINGTON STATE, SYRIA, A WEDDING AND THE STREETS OF MIAMI!!! Marshall: But we've became friends now! Do you want me to force you into my group? Dr. Phil: Well, I guess you're right. Ladies and gentleman, I've once again solved a case, in the most ridiculous way possible. See you in the next episode! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum